Run 2
Run 2 is the second installment in the Run series. It was published on March 21, 2011 by Player_03, but is no longer being updated. Run 2 is non-canon; it does not have a storyline, or fit into the story of Run 3. Player_03 has confirmed that it and Run 1 will be converted to Runaway3D after Run 3 is. Gameplay In Run 2, you play as a grey alien running through a series of many different levels.You must run across long levels sometimes while avoiding obstacles and gaps in the floor. If you fall off the stage, the level will reset and you will have to start again. You must take advantage of the unique gravity system, with some levels requiring the player to jump onto sideways facing blocks or even blocks above them to progress to the next level. When a wall or ceiling is touched, the character will "catch" onto the new surface and the gravity of the level will flip and the character will run on the new surface as though it were the floor. It is necessary to use this unique gameplay mechanic to complete many levels. However, some narrow, dark surfaces cannot be caught onto. There are 62 levels. These are currently being added to this wiki. For more information, go here. There are bonuses that can be collected, which appear as glowing yellow dots. Besides being a collectable, bonuses will unlock bonus levels if enough are earned. There are 31 bonuses for each character, one in each level as well as bonus levels. You unlock 1 new bonus level for every 5 bonuses collected. Double Jump To unlock double jump in Run 2, you must first beat all levels (regular and bonus), both Runner and Skater, collecting each of the bonuses. You should have 62 bonuses before you unlock double jump. After you have unlocked it, if you go to the pause menu and click on the little ? button, it will be activated. This will also change the character, e.g. playing Skater with double jump on Runner level set. After you jump, pressing the jump button again will make you jump in the air and you can play the game more freely, e.g, beat the game without rotating. After you hit the ? button again, double jump stays, but the character changes back to normal. Characters Run 2 is the only game to have another character besides the Runner available from the start. Both the Runner and the Skater are default characters, as well as the only playable characters in Run 2. Progress is saved separately for each character, counting the levels completed as well as the bonuses collected by that character. There are separate levels for each character, although they usually have similar patterns of obstacles. Some levels are even copied from each character. The Runner is slightly slower than the Skater, but she has better maneuverability and sideways movement on the ground. In comparison, the Skater is much faster and jumps further, but is harder to control. Again, beating the whole game and collecting all 62 bonuses will allow you to use Runner in Skater's level set, and vice versa. Double jump will also be available when you finish both types, runner and skater. Kongregate Achievements * Style Sampling: 5 Runner levels completed, 5 Skater levels completed. * Fancy Footwork: 52 levels completed. - Unlock additional levels by collecting bonuses. * 'Slave of the Fireflies: ' 62 bonuses earned. Difficulty The levels of Run 2 (Runner) The levels of Run 2 (Skater) Gallery Run2.jpg|Level 1 (Run 2, Runner) Run 2 L1S.PNG|Level 1 (Run 2, Skater) Run 2 - Level 2.png|Level 2 (Run 2, Runner) Run 2 L2S.PNG|Level 2 (Run 2, Skater) Run 2 - Level 3.png|Level 3 (Run 2, Runner) Run 2 - Level 3 Skater.png|Level 3 (Run 2, Skater) Run 2 - Level 4.png|Level 4 (Run 2, Runner) Run 2 - Level 4 Skater.png|Level 4 (Run 2, Skater) Run 2 - Level 5.png|Level 5 (Run 2, Runner) Run 2 - Level 5 Skater.png|Level 5 (Run 2, Skater) Run 2 - Level 6.png|Level 6 (Run 2, Runner) Run 2 - Level 6 Skater.png|Level 6 (Run 2, Skater) Run 2 - Level 7.png|Level 7 (Run 2, Runner) Run 2 - Level 7 Skater.png|Level 7 (Run 2, Skater) Run 2 - Level 8.png|Level 8 (Run 2, Runner) Screenshot 2017-12-18 at 16.47.41.png|Level 8 (Run 2, Skater) Run 2 - Level 9.png|Level 9 (Run 2, Runner) Screenshot 2017-12-20 at 07.00.55.png|Level 9 (Run 2, Skater) Run 2 - Level 10.png|Level 10 (Run 2, Runner) Screenshot 2018-01-01 at 07.06.40.png|Level 10 (Run 2, Skater) Run 2 - Level 11.png|Level 11 (Run 2, Runner) Screenshot 2018-01-01 at 07.08.01.png|Level 11 (Run 2, Skater) Run 2 - Level 12.png|Level 12 (Run 2, Runner) Screenshot 2018-01-01 at 07.09.26.png|Level 12 (Run 2, Skater) Screenshot 2017-12-18 at 16.38.11.png|Level 13 (Run 2, Runner) Screenshot 2018-01-01 at 07.10.35.png|Level 13 (Run 2, Skater) Screenshot 2017-12-18 at 16.39.41.png|Level 14 (Run 2, Runner) Screenshot 2018-01-01 at 07.11.34.png|Level 14 (Run 2, Skater) Screenshot 2017-12-18 at 16.40.40.png|Level 15 (Run 2, Runner) Screenshot 2018-01-01 at 07.13.19.png|Level 15 (Run 2, Skater) Screenshot 2017-12-18 at 16.41.47.png|Level 16 (Run 2, Runner) Screenshot 2018-02-16 at 09.54.42.png|Level 16 (Run 2, Skater) Screenshot 2017-12-18 at 16.43.41.png|Level 17 (Run 2, Runner) Screenshot 2018-02-16 at 09.55.53.png|Level 17 (Run 2, Skater) Screenshot 2017-12-21 at 06.36.44.png|Level 18 (Run 2, Runner) Screenshot 2018-02-16 at 09.56.53.png|Level 18 (Run 2, Skater) Screenshot 2018-02-16 at 09.59.43.png|Level 19 (Run 2, Runner) Screenshot 2018-02-16 at 09.57.50.png|Level 19 (Run 2, Skater) Screenshot 2018-02-16 at 10.00.50.png|Level 20 (Run 2, Runner) Forth and Forth.png|Level 20 (Run 2, Skater) Run2l21r.png|Level 21 (Run 2, Runner) Built by M.C. Escher|Level 21 (Run 2, Skater) Run2l22r.png|Level 22 (Run 2, Runner) A Chain of Weak Links.png|Level 22 (Run 2, Skater) Run2l23r.png|Level 23 (Run 2, Runner) Jump to hold Farther Space.png|Level 23 (Run 2, Skater) Run2l24r.png|Level 24 (Run 2, Runner) Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 7.30.12 AM.png|Level 24 (Run 2, Skater) Run2l25r.png|Level 25 (Run 2, Runner) No, I will no rename it "Jump".png|Level 25 (Run 2, Skater) Bonus.jpg|The unique in-game collectible. Bonus earned screen.jpg|A level finished with Bonus collected. Walkthrough A walkthrough video showcasing all levels and how to get their bonuses is made by Player_03. Category:Game Category:Run 2 Category:Data